Resurrection of Evil
by Explosmlolguy
Summary: It's been five years since the events of RE4, and Leon is sure it's over. But, a new threat will surface, and he must battle it, while also battling his own demons. My first fanfic. Rated M for later chapters. Chapter four is up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first attempt at a fanfic. Constructive and fan criticism is welcome. Try not to be too harsh. Do remember that this is my first attempt. :D  
And before you all whine about the first paragraph, yes, that is the location the game takes place in. Does it specifically say that? No. But, there are a few things that point out that it's the location I mention in the story. So don't go crazy about it. Also, a line break depicts a change in setting.

Also: I don't own anything resident evil related, don't sue, blahblahblah.

* * *

Chapter 1: Things to Come

It was five years ago, to this very day, that it happened. He didn't enjoy doing it, but it was something that had to be done. Every night, he thinks of those that were killed. He asks himself things sometimes. Things like, "Did they have families?" Or, "What kind of people were they before the outbreak?" This is how Leon spent most of his days after the events in Spain. Little did he know though, that he would have to face these demons, and much sooner than he would hope.

* * *

Leon woke from another dreamless night. That's how most of his nights were spent lately: Dreamless. He didn't like it very much, but it sure beat having the nightmares that plagued him after what happened in Spain. Those were the horrible ones. Ones where he lived the events over and over again. Ones where he watched the violence that he inflicted upon those villagers.

But now, he didn't have to worry about those. And with that, he got out of bed, and glanced around his lackluster room. He lived in a decent sized, 1 bedroom apartment. After he had saved the President's daughter, he retired from his position as the President's bodyguard. In fact, he just retired from the secret service altogether. Though he still lived in Washington D.C., still a fair distance away from his last work place. He wanted to remain close, but now just worked as a detective for hire. It pulled in enough money to live a comfortable lifestyle.

Leon got up and went to his closet. The bedroom wasn't much. It had a small bed over in the corner, with a nightstand next to it. A lamp and an alarm clock sat upon the nightstand. His closet contained about 2 weeks worth of clothes. Some might say that that was a bit much, but he didn't like wearing the same clothes over and over. So after he picked out his outfit, a simple one comprised of Khaki pants and a striped button up long sleeved shirt, he went to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Leon stepped in to his porcelain based bathroom. At least, that's what it looked like. With the shower, toilet, and sink made of it. And with the tiles the same near damn color as it. He got out of the boxers he slept in, and stepped into the shower. In the shower, he was struck with something that hadn't happened to him for three years: Flashbacks of what happened in Spain.

He put his hands to the sides of the shower, trying to brace himself against them. These flashbacks were usually accompanied by severe headaches. He didn't understand why they just suddenly resurfaced, but he dealt with it either way. This episode lasted only for about thirty seconds, but it seemed like an eternity to them. He then decided he was done, and got out to prepare himself for the day.

* * *

After he had finished getting ready to do nothing in particular, he decided he would go out for a bit and try to clear his head. As he was leaving his apartment, he received a call on his cell phone. Looking at the caller ID, he discovered that the call was restricted. He decided to let it go, and that if it was important, they would leave a message. About half a block away from his apartment, he got a call again. He looked to see that the caller ID was restricted again, and again let it go. He didn't trust people who blocked their numbers. They were usually the people who played those idiotic phone pranks. He had just come to the corner of the block, when the phone rang again. He saw that it was restricted again, and decided he would answer the phone just so they would stop calling.

"Hello," Leon answered with a not so subtle hint of annoyance.  
"Hello Mr. Kennedy. How have you been?" Asked the caller.  
"Who is this?" Asked Leon.  
The line was silent for a couple of minutes, and Leon started to think that maybe the other person had hung up. Leon was about to do the same, when the caller spoke again.  
"You should have finished what you started."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" replied Leon.  
"Are you sure that it didn't spread, that it didn't go with you?"  
"What the fuck are you talking about? Who are you?"  
"Get ready Leon. Because you're about to realize the consequences of your actions."  
"I said, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

*click*

Leon knew what the caller was talking about. He didn't have to guess. So with that, Leon started to run. At first he didn't know where he was even going. But then, he realized he was going to someone who had also dealt with something like this. He was going to see the person who could help him with whatever was about to happen.

* * *

End Chapter 1  
A/N: So there you go. I know the first chapter isn't all that long, but I'll try to make the next chapters longer. I'll hopefully have the second chapter up tomorrow. So do that reviewing thing and all that. And thanks for reading.


	2. Awakening

A/N: It seems that though I didn't get many reviews, I checked my alerts to find out that my story was added to a few people's favorites. I honestly didn't expect any feedback from the first chapter of my first story. Well anyways, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and added it to their favorites. I'll try not to let you guys down.

* * *

"Who in the rainbow can draw the line where the violet tint ends and the orange tint begins? Distinctly we see the difference of the colors, but where exactly does the one first blendingly enter into the other? So with sanity and insanity."-Herman Melville

* * *

Leon ran. He had been running for 15 minutes now. In the back of his mind he was still hoping that this was some sort of childish prank. But he knew better than that, and it was only a matter of time before something happened. He had to get someone to help him.

He could see the apartment building where this person lived now. He got inside and ran up the steps as fast as he could, almost bumping in to a few other residents of the building. He got to the door he was looking for, Apartment 23A, and knocked on the door. As he was waiting, he started to look around.

The building was better maintained than the one he lived in. The hallways had a nice beige paint on them, with what looked like a sort of cream colored carpet. It was nothing special, but you could tell that the staff took their time in maintaining the place.

The door to the apartment opened, revealing Chris Redfield to Leon. Chris was on temporary leave from the BSAA in D.C. and was staying here for the time being. Leon had come to know Chris after he had learned that Chris had a similar experience to Leon in Africa. They had become pretty good friends because of their situations.

"Are you alright Leon? You look a bit…winded," Chris stated the obvious, once again, like he was known to do. Leon let himself in after he had caught his breath, and immediately told Chris everything. About the dreams that stopped three years ago, the flashbacks, and the phone call he had received this morning.

Chris listened with unwavering attentiveness, only moving once or twice to get a more comfortable position on the seat he occupied. After Leon was done, Chris sat there, apparently deep in thought. After a few minutes, he looked at Leon and asked, "So what are you implying? That someone is going to unleash the parasites here?"

Leon honestly didn't know what to make of the phone call. He just had some sort of hunch that something bad was going to happen. It seemed like he had millions of thoughts going through his head, so all he could say to Chris was, "Something like that I suppose."

Chris gave him a questioning look, and sighed. "Look Leon," He said, "We can't just assume that someone's going to unleash something on the citizens here. It was just a phone call, nothing more. And if you're going to freak out about it, that's your problem. Don't drag me in to it."

Leon stared at him, shocked. He felt betrayed that his friend would be so bold as to say something like that. He started to talk, not hiding his distain over what Chris said. "He addressed me by my name. He said I should have finished what I started Chris. I don't know what else he could have been talking about. But don't go talking to me like I've gone fucking crazy, ok? I know what it means, and just because you don't believe me doesn't go and give you a right to be a jackass."

With that Leon got up and went to leave. Before he got to the door however, Chris spoke up. "Fine, Leon. I'll help you. But even if you're sure you right, I still want you to make sure you're not over reacting. Can you do that?"

Leon stood there for a moment, contemplating what Chris had just said. "Fine," he replied. "I'll make sure." 'Even though I know for sure what's going on,' He had wanted to add, but kept to himself. He left it at that, and left the apartment. He needed to go clear his head.

* * *

Leon was back outside now, the summer day finally starting to heat up. He decided a small walk around town would be best for him. He was already having a stressful day, and he had to calm himself down somehow. With that, he set off in no particular direction. Just going wherever his feet carried him.

The town was a pretty decent place to live in. There was usually a constant bustle of traffic and people trying to get to wherever they needed to be. Restaurants and stores lined most of the streets. There was a park not too far from where Leon lived. During the summer it was pretty busy with parties. But it also attracted the person wanting to leisure in the shade.

Leon went to this park, and sat down on one of the benches in the shade. He had a lot of thinking to do, and this seemed like the best place to do it right now. He had just gotten relaxed when his phone started to ring. Thinking it was Chris, he pulled out the phone. He discovered that it was "restricted" again.

Leon answered the phone. "What do you want?"  
"I see that you decided to go and chat with your friend Chris. How is Mr. Redfield these days anyways?" the caller asked.

Leon was floored. How did the caller know that he had visited Chris? Was he watching him? Or worse, did he have other people watching him? Leon was determined to find out.

"How the hell do you know I was with Chris?"  
"Now now, Leon, I'll be asking the questions," was the callers reply.  
"No. Now how the fuck do you know I went to visit him?"  
"Leon. Don't worry about it. I know more about you than you think. But we'll get to that later. Right now I just thought it would be wise to call you and tell you that it will be happening soon."  
Leon was puzzled now. "What'll be happening soon."  
"Oh, you know, that thing you forgot to finish up five years ago. Take care now."  
*click*  
"WAIT…damn."

Five years ago. That did it. Leon knew what the caller was talking about now. He was panicking now. He had to get back to Chris's apartment before things started happening. He didn't want to have to do this alone. In fact, he probably couldn't do this alone.

Leon was on his way to Chris's apartment now. And as he exited the park, he hear an explosion.


	3. The Return of an Enemy

A/N: Oh my god. I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter up everyone. I've been going through some issues lately. So my updates are going to be pretty far in between. But do not worry, I will keep updating. It would be bad if I didn't.

* * *

Chapter 3  
The Return of an Enemy

The explosion was deafening. All at once, Leon thought the world was ending. But he soon recovered, and decided to check out the damage. After all, he had been getting these phone calls. Maybe he could find the person sending them.

* * *

I didn't take long for Leon to get there. He was only ten minutes away from the site of the explosion. He decided that he should call Chris when he got there. H e completely forgot about that idea though, when he saw the devastation.

Bodies littered the streets and sidewalks. The death toll looked to be in the hundreds. This was a busy hour in the day, so that made everyone an easy target. Cars were overturned, some even bombed out, flaming shells of what they once were.

What was weird though, was that that was the extent of it. Sure, there was now a crowd of people forming, curious as to the extent of the damage, and you could now faintly hear the wails of sirens in the distance, but there was no blood. No body parts. It was as if everyone were taking an afternoon nap, and would awake any second.

As Leon pondered this, they did just that. They all got up in one simultaneous mass. The mob stood there, sort of in a daze. There were shocked gasps and questioning murmurs from the crowd. And then everything went to hell. Leon recognized it at once. The angry stare, red tinted glow in the eyes. It was "Las Plagas" again. It was back, only now it was at home.

The infected citizens turned on the spectators, attacking them with whatever was available. Leon watched in horror as people were struck down in the streets with anything and everything. He watched a woman get beaten to death by a man carrying a briefcase. He continuously bashed it against her skull, not ceasing until her head had turned in to a pile of mush. Another man was being attacked by someone without a weapon. This person, a woman wearing jeans, and ironically, a shirt advertising world piece, jumped on the man's back, flipped him over, and gouged out his eyes in a bloody fountain.

There was complete chaos. The police had finally shown up, but much too late. Leon knew from experience that the infected took more bullets to kill, and the police were quickly overwhelmed. Soon, the infected would reign supreme.

Leon realized he had to get out before he was attacked. So he tried to take a back alley away from everyone. It worked at first, but he was soon spotted by a small group of infected, and they came after him. He also didn't have anything to defend himself with. So the only thing he could really do was run. Leon sprinted through the twisting maze of alleys, the infected close behind. He tipped over trash cans and stacks of boxes to try and slow them down, but it was to no avail. They were gaining, and all Leon could do was run.

It wasn't long before the mob started finding things to throw at him. Small things, like blanks of wood and rocks. Leon easily dodged these, but stayed alert, as a stray projectile could easily bring him down.

Leon ran in to another alley to find that it was a dead end. Leon turned and gave an angry, "fuck" as he realized the mob was closing in. He rolled a dumpster down the alleyway, slowing them down, but not stopping them. That was Leon's only line of defense, and now he was fucked.

Leon had almost given up, when a window two stories above him opened and a ladder dropped down. He looked up to see Chris leaning out of the window, motioning for Leon to climb up. Leon didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the ladder and started to climb. He was almost to the top when he felt someone grab his leg.

He looked down to see a man holding on to his leg with a death grip. The man started to squeeze, and Leon instinctively kicked the man, breaking his nose and sending him to the ground. He landed on his head and his neck gave a sickening snap. Leon climbed in through the window, glad he was alive. As he was trying to regain his breath, he heard Chris fire his desert Eagle down at the crowd. Leon assumed it was to stop them from climbing up. Chris then quickly pulled the ladder back inside.

"There's no time for resting Leon," Chris said, "We have to get out of here." Leon complied by getting up and asking, "Where're we going?" Chris motioned for Leon to come across the room by the window. Leon saw a board set across to a window of another apartment. "Hurry up and go," Chris demanded. So Leon quickly went across, almost losing his balance. Chris came soon after, and pulled the board in behind him.

* * *

After shutting the windows and closing the blinds, as well as making sure the front door of the apartment they were now in was locked, Chris turned to Leon. "We should be ok here for a while. If they don't know we're here, they won't come looking," said Chris. Leon didn't object to this statement. Chris had dealt with Uroboros. 'The people infected with that acted just like the ones with Plagas,' Chris had once told him. 'They're only smart if they see you.'

Leon surveyed the apartment they were currently taking residence in. It was bare and dull. The standard red walls and hardwood floor. He guessed that this apartment hadn't been used in a while. As he was thinking about this, another thought occurred to him.

"I owe you an 'I told you so,' Chris," Leon said.  
"And why is that?" was Chris's reply.  
"Because, this proves I'm not crazy you fuck."  
Chris glared at Leon, but then smiled and replied with, "Eh, I suppose you do."

So they sat in silence for a few minutes before Leon asked, "What the fuck do we do now?" he didn't know what they would do. They were trapped like mice. Chris just shrugged. "I don't really know. I figure we wait for a little bit, then try sneaking away when they stop looking for us."

Leon didn't really like that, but he supposed they didn't have much of a choice. But if he was going to stay here, he needed to know something important. "You got a weapon for me?" asked Leon, a grin plastered on his face. Chris gave a light chuckle and said," Sorry dude, I figured someone like you would have a weapon on them."

"Oh well." Leon honestly wasn't all that worried about it. He didn't think the infected would actually find them. So he decided he would take a quick nap and was about to doze off when…  
*ring*  
Leon had a feeling he knew who it was, and a look at the caller ID confirmed it. It was his "best friend," Restricted. "What do you want douche bag?" Leon answered the call with obvious distain in his voice.

The caller replied, "Now Leon, I only called to see if you were still alive. And I must say, I'm surprised you are."  
"It's going to take more than a few crazies to kill me," replied Leon.  
"Well, nevertheless, you got lucky. Good thing Chris was there, huh?"

This was getting weird. This person had seen Chris help Leon. That meant…

"Fuck you," Leon said to the caller before hanging up.

He turned to Chris. "We have to leave. This guy saw you help me."  
"So?" Replied Chris.  
"We're in an enclosed alley. He's in another apartment dumbass. He's going to send them after us."  
And on cue, as if to prove that point, they heard voices coming from outside.

Angry voices.

Close voices.

"Shit," Chris muttered under his breath. "Follow me."

They went in to another room of the apartment. There was banging on the door now, and Leon could see a fire escape outside the window of this room. Chris was already outside, with Leon close behind. And as Leon got out and closed the window, the front door burst open, with infected pouring in.


	4. A Close Call

A/N: Here's chapter 4 and such. I would appreciate if more of the readers reviewed my story. I like it when people do, it gives me some sort of satisfaction. I'll take pretty much any criticism, as long as you're just not telling me I suck throughout the entire review. But anyways, let's get on with the story shall we?

* * *

"Sanity is a cozy lie."-Susan Sontag

* * *

Chapter 4  
A Close Call

Leon could have proclaimed how unfair this was, how complete bullshit all of this was, but he was busy not dying. The only thing that was going through his mind was, 'Ohshitohshitohshit,' over and over again. This was, what one might call, a dire situation. There was a large crowd of infected behind him and Chris, and they had to escape down this dinky ass fire escape.

Chris was a few steps ahead of Leon on the escape. They were making slow time going down, mainly due to the fact that it was only a couple of feet wide on each set of stairs. They often stumbled in their panic, and could hear the group of savages gaining. Leon was expecting the worst to come, and quite soon at this rate. They needed a plan. Leon certainly didn't have one, so everything rested on Chris's shoulders.

"Chris, I hope you have a real good fucking plan!" Screamed Leon. Chris glanced back at Leon, and started to run again while saying, "Well, I thought you would come up with something Mr. Hero, but don't worry. I've come up with a great plan. It's called, 'We need to get the fuck off of here before we do anything else.'" Leon could detect the blatant sarcasm plastered all over that statement, but he still trusted Chris, and was pretty sure that he had something planned. He knew Chris had a way of pulling things out of his ass like that.

They had somewhat increased the distance between themselves and the insane mob of infected. Mainly because the infected were tripping over themselves and trampling each other in the process.

Leon and Chris got off of the fire escape, and that's when Leon noticed the smell. It was a familiar one, and it was also all over his hands. He slowly lifted his hands to his face and sniffed them, he knew it. It was,  
"Gasoline?" Leon asked Chris. Chris only grinned at Leon in reply. He then pulled out a lighter, flicked it to produce a bright orange flam, and pressed it against the ladder of the fire escape. The flames quickly spread up the escape, and wrapped themselves around the infected.

They burned like kindling. Leon and Chris could hear the screams of pain and torture spew out of the infected mouths. Some of them jumped over the sides, but in vain. They had either been too engulfed in flames and burned as they fell, or simply died as the hit the ground from severe, life ending injuries.

Either way, they had gotten away from the group, albeit a bit differently from what Leon expected. They were leaving now, away from the burning group of psychos. They could now breathe, and could actually try to formulate some kind of plan.

Chris spoke up after a few minutes. "In case you're wondering, I saw you get attacked by the group after the bomb went off. Instead of chasing you and possibly getting us both killed, I made a sort of plan. Dump gas on that fire escape, and save you in the apartment over. Call me paranoid, but it looks like it saved our asses. Though, it really does blow that it's our people this time. But even so, we had to do what we had to do, right Leon?

Leon hadn't realized this. He froze there on the spot. What had he done? He was killing people at home. Killing those he had once sworn to protect. He had just realized that he couldn't do this.

"I can't keep killing them Chris," Leon said before the images came again. Images of death, bloodshed, and terror. Images of what he had done in Spain. They haunted him once again . They tormented him, filled his head with the sounds of the victims tortured and agonized screams. It tore at Leon, and he was powerless to stop it.

Leon collapsed on to the ground. These voices and images were just too much for him to handle. He was losing the fight to keep his sanity intact. He wanted it to end, he wanted them to finally kill him.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Chris asked in surprise and alarm. He crouched down and tried to pick Leon up off of the ground. It was to no avail though, as Leon just pushed Chris away. "Just back the fuck off Chris," Leon said through clenched teeth. It looked to Chris as he was having a migraine. It was obvious to Chris that he was in pain, but this was no place to have an episode.

"Leon, get a hold of yourself. We don't know if there are more infected coming after us. I know this is hard for you right now, but you have to get over it REAL FUCKING QUICK, okay?"  
*Whack* Leon had heard about enough of Chris's bullshit. He hit Chris with all of the strength he could muster, and realized Chris really did have a thick skull. The punch knocked him to his knees, but he was soon up. He gave not an angry or provoking stare, but almost a solemn, pitying one.

"Leon, stop being a bitch," he said. "I'm sorry I offended you or whatever, but we really don't need to be fighting right now. This isn't one of those times when you can throw a fit. There are more pressing issues, and they need to be taken care of now."

Leon still continued to stare at Chris, hints of rage in his eyes, but he soon calmed himself. Chris was right, they didn't need this right now. He was still angry at Chris though, but asked, "Where are we going then?" Chris smiled a little. "I'm glad you asked, " he said, "There's this guy I know, who may be able to trace these calls you've been getting. It's a few miles away though, so we'll have to be careful. How about it?" "Sure," replied Leon. There was nothing else they could do anyways, and that would possibly help gather more info on what the fuck was happening.

* * *

They had been walking for about 20 minutes now. Leon didn't know there were so many allies in DC, and was just as surprised to learn that Chris knew most of them. He made a mental note to ask Chris to teach him about all of these allies. "Just a little bit more, and we should be the-" Chris started to say but was quickly cut off. The reason had jumped on him and was currently trying to stab him.

As luck would have it, they had walked by a group of about five infected. They had heard Leon and Chris coming, and had actually lied in wait to ambush Chris and Leon when they came around the corner.

Leon pulled Chris's assailant off of him, and started to kick the infected. At first it was reluctantly that he did this, but he realized that he had to put his life first, and that these people were infected, hungry to kill. Leon was hit from behind by something large. He turned to see a man with a 2x4 swinging back to hit him again. Leon ducked under the swing, and threw the man to the ground. Chris saw this and screamed at Leon, "Stop being a bitch and kill them! There's nothing else you can do!"

Leon was still far too reluctant to kill them ,and it wasn't until one of them stabbed him with a letter opener that he changed his mind. He decided that they weren't going to show him any mercy, and that he would die if he didn't start fighting back. So he grabbed the woman who had stabbed him, and snapped her neck. It gave a sickening crack, and she dropped like a stone.

Chris had now turned the assailant with the knife over, and used his gun to insert a third eye in the man's head, spilling brain matter everywhere. "About time you manned up," said Chris as he sunk another bullet in to an infected. Leon only sighed and used the infected Chris killed's knife to stab another in the brain via eyeball. There was one left now, and it went down with a fight.

It started to strangle Leon, preventing Chris from getting a clear shot. Leon punched this assailant, a rather large woman, in the stomach, but did not cause any visible damage. In fact, it seemed to only anger her. Chris came over and punched the woman in the face. She let go of Leon and reeled back from the blow. Chris took this opportunity to shoot her. The bullet tore the top of the woman's skull off, sending bits of such, along with blood and brain, everywhere. She dropped to the ground, her angry stare piercing Leon like a knife.

Chris looked at Leon and said, "Now, shall we get going?"

* * *

They arrived at an apartment unfamiliar to Leon. Chris didn't bother knocking, and just let himself and Leon in. "Hey Jackson!" he screamed, "Get your ass in here!"

Leon was stunned at the sight of the apartment. Television and computer monitors lined the walls. They had access to files from company computers, security camera's from around the city, and what Leon guessed would help him, tracking software from phone companies. In the middle of the room was a central hub, complete with keyboards, sound systems, more monitors, and the most CPU's he'd ever seen. If anyone could help, it was this guy.

"Chris, fucking knock next time." A man was walking in now. A gaunt, small one. He was about five foot seven, had a thick beard, and wore a plain black shirt and blue jeans. He also looked like he had never seen the sun.

"Fuck you," stated Chris. "Leon, this is Ben Jackson. Jackson, this is Leon Kennedy. There, you guys are friends."  
"It's a pleasure," Ben, who apparently went by Jackson, said to Leon. "Chris has filled me in with what's going down. Other than what the news is saying, how there're psychotic fucks killing everyone."  
"Yeah," replied Leon. " Chris said you could help me find this guy, is that true?"  
Jackson laughed. " Is it true? Of course it is! He calls, you keep him on the line long enough, and I find out where he's calling from. Don't worry about setting things up, I get that done quickly."

And right on cue, "Restricted" called again.  
Jackson typed something on his computer and said, "Keep him on for about 20 seconds so I can get a reliable reading on his location."  
Leon answered, "Yeah?"  
"Such a surprise. You're still with use Leon, and Chris too I hope."  
"Yeah, he is too."  
"Excellent. But just remember Leon, I will have you killed. But before you die, I want it to be my face you see."  
Leon was getting a bit worried now, but he tried not to show it. "Why do you want me dead so bad?"  
There was silence for a little bit, and Leon had started to wonder if maybe the caller had hung up, but then he spoke again. "You don't deserve to live, not after what you did back in Spain. I'm going to hurt you like you hurt me Leon. There's just no way to get around it."  
"Fuck you then. You won't kill me," was Leon's reply.  
"Goodbye Leon, We'll talk again soon." The caller hung up after that.

Leon turned to Jackson, "Did you get it?"  
"Yeah," Jackson replied, "But I'm a bit confused."  
"Why's that?" Chris and Leon replied simultaneously.  
"Well, this thing has never been wrong before, but…"  
"But what!" Leon screamed.

Jackson looked at him, "It says the call came from the room above us."


	5. Pursuit

A/N: Hmmm, didn't expect too many readers for my first fic. A couple hundred may seem like a mall number, but I think I accomplished something :3  
So thanks everyone. Sorry this has been long in the wait, I've been getting ready for school and working. Other less important stuff too. Anyways, enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 5  
Pursuit

Leon was out the door before anyone could speak anything else on the matter. He was desperate to end this. And the sooner he did, the better. Maybe he should have erred on the side of caution, because as we all know, fools rush in. Leon was being all but such in the matter.

Leon realized halfway up the stairs to the next hallway that he didn't know what room he was looking for. Instead of running back down, he decided that he would just find the room on his own. After all, how hard could it be? There were only a few rooms on each floor, so it shouldn't take too long.

That statement proved to be true, because Leon knew which one it was right away. He got to the top of the stairs, looked around, and saw a door that was slightly ajar. He carefully walked up to it, not wanting to get his brains blown out by a stray bullet. He got to the door and quickly turned his head as he heard someone running up the stairwell he had just come out of. It was Chris, and he looked angry.

"God damn it Leon," Chris said, "You can't just blast off like that before we come up with a plan."  
"I can't let him get away Chris, I'm going in."

Leon kicked open the door and was stunned at what greeted him. It was a room heavily decorated, like a party was planned for later. There were streamers, balloons, and even a banner saying, "Congratulations!" on the front of it. In the middle of all of it though, was a single present.

"Shit, he's gone." Leon was mad now. At this guy, at himself, at Chris for slowing him down. He decided though that he would check out the present. But as he walked towards it, Chris warned him. "That could be a bomb Leon, don't be a dipshit. Let's just get out of here."

"You don't think I know that Chris? I'm taking a quick look. It could also be something helpful." Leon was kneeled down next to the box now. It was a simple red present box, with a bow set upon it. He decided this was the time to take a chance, and opened the box.

It wasn't a bomb though. Inside was only a slip of paper stating that Leon, "had just missed" the person he was after, but that he would be "contacted soon." He dropped the slip of paper, and turned to Chris, asking, "What should we do now?" Chris only shrugged, and replied, "Maybe we should just wait for a call. The paper did say you would be contacted soon."

With that they left the room. Only as Leon closed the door, he heard a soft click. It made him stop for a moment, and that was all it took for his day to get even worse.

The door had been fitted with a small explosive. Leon hesitating for only a second caused this explosive to fulfill its' purpose. There was a loud bang, like a gunshot going off, and Leon felt a terrible ripping pain in his arm. He screamed out of shock and pain, and dropped to the ground. He looked at his arm to see what had happened.

It had been a small nail bomb. Four nails were protruding from Leons upper arm. A couple of them had even managed to penetrate through the arm, their sharp shafts pointing out from his bicep. Small trails of blood ran from each of the wounds. Leon knew it was worse though, There would be muscle and nerve damage, and maybe even severe bone damage.

"Fuck Leon, you just had to blast in there didn't you?" Chris was next to Leon now, surveying the damage. "God damn it, I'm going to have to pull them out right here. Try not to scream like a bitch."

With that, Chris started pulling, and Leon did what Chris asked him not to do. The pain was excruciating. He could almost feel the nails tearing muscle and nerves away as Chris pulled them out. All the while, Chris was exclaiming how Leon needed to shut the fuck up and questioning how bone fragments embed themselves in to nails.

Ten minutes later and it was done. Leon had vomited, cried, and called Chris a cocksucker in this time period. Chris was trying to hold a look of dismay, but to no avail. Small traces of amusement could be seen on his face, and Leon wanted to punch him for it. As Leon pulled himself up, his phone rang. He answered, still in pain and slightly nauseous from the ordeal.

"Hello?"  
"Leon! Did you like my little present? I made it just for you."  
"You're a fucking idiot. I'll make sure I torture you now before I kill you."  
"Leon, that's not very nice. You're supposed to say thank you when someone gets you a gift. Now come on, say it."  
"Fuck you."  
"Well, you're no fun. But I'm actually not on the phone to talk with you. I was actually wondering if I could get a hold of Chris."

Leon would do anything to get rid of him like that, so he gave to phone to Chris, who received it with a slightly annoyed look, as if Leon was supposed to argue with the man a little more in an attempt to try and keep Chris out of this. But Leon wasn't in the mood, he just wanted that guy to not talk to him right now.  
Chris placed the phone up to his ear and asked, "Hello?"

"Ahhhh, Chris, so nice to talk to you. How have you been?" was the man's reply.  
"Cut the small talk and tell me what you want. I don't want to talk to you longer than I have to."  
"Well, I just wanted to see if you had talked with Claire here recently."

Chris asked himself, 'Claire, who's that?' and just as quickly realized the "Claire" this man was mentioning.

"You stay the fuck away from my sister."  
"I'm sorry, it's a bit late for that Chris. See, I'm waiting outside her bathroom right now. She's in the shower. Did you know she has a really nice singing voice? I bet you do. She is your sister and all."  
"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HER!"  
"Oops, gotta go Chris. She just stepped out. I'll tell her you said hi."

With that the man hung up.

Chris only stared at the phone. Leon's inquiries of, "What happened Chris, is everything ok?" fell on deaf ears. After several minutes, Chris calmly gave Leon his phone back, and said, "We have to go."  
"Why?" Leon asked.  
"Because, there's this shit bag who keeps calling you who decided that it would be a good idea to go after my sister. But we can't have that can we? So we're going to my sister's house. If all works out, we might be able to rip his testicles off when we get there."

Leon had no objections to that. "Lead the way Chris," was his reply. Chris obliged and started sprinting down the stairs. He would hotwire a car in the parking lot. It would be easier that way, instead of running back all the way to his apartment complex. He didn't care if Leon was with him or not when he got there, he would kill this person nonetheless.

* * *

Chris had hotwired some random ass red car. He didn't bother to know any of the dealers or brands. He was too busy for that kind of crap. Besides, the only thing on his mind now was getting to Claire's house and stopping this man. Leon had somehow caught up with him in the parking lot, and was now sitting silently in the passenger seat.

They arrived at Claire's house in about fifteen minutes. Reason one being that it was relatively close to the city, and the second being that Chris had the needle at about 100 the entire way there. Either way, they were there. As soon as Chris pulled in to the driveway, he unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car before it was even done moving. Leon was out soon after, going at a slower pace than Chris.

Chris opened the door to Claire's house and started screaming, "CLAIRE! CLAIRE, ARE YOU HERE?" He was frantically searching through all of the rooms still screaming Claire's name and threatening to kill the person who took her. Meanwhile, Leon was still in the living room, sitting on a chair. He decided to wait until Chris was done panicking like this before he suggested they come up with some sort of plan.

After Chris was done, he walked in to the room that Leon was currently sitting in, and started to cry. Leon was shocked at this. He had never seen Chris cry, let alone show any sort of weakness, so he didn't really know what to do. He decided it would be best if he just let Chris continue to have his moment. That decision proved to be a good one, because Chris stopped crying a short while later, and asked Leon, "So what do we do now?"

Leon, pulled something out of his pocket. A folded up note of sorts. He threw it at Chris and said, "The guy left that here, basically it says how he's going to call me and I'm supposed to let you talk to him or something like that. Also he gives himself some ego satisfaction by taunting you with the kidnapping of your sister. I wouldn't worry to much Chris. He wants to see us face to face, so he's not going to kill her right away."

Chris wasn't so sure about that statement though. Sure he had seen and worked against people like these before, but it was always different in each situation. The person could go off at any time and kill the hostage they had in their control. But Chris supposed there wasn't anything else he could do except hope that she didn't get killed before he got to her.

Leon stood up and turned to Chris. "We should get going Chris. I need to get something on my arm, because it still hurts like hell and I know I'm not going to be moving it for a while. Plus he could have another bomb set in this place. I wouldn't put it passed him. So we should get out while we're still in one piece."

Leon had a point. This house could go up in flames any second, and they would be completely powerless to stop it. With this knowledge, Chris got up and started walking towards the door. Though, when he got there, he stopped dead in his tracks. He then ran passed Leon, intent on getting something from the house.

Leon only stood there, wondering what Chris was doing. Several minutes passed, and he wondered if he should go after Chris and see what was happening. Before he could though, Chris came running out of an adjacent hallway.

"Alright, let's go," he said to Leon.  
"What did you go to get?" Leon asked as they walked to the car.

Chris reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small box. Leon looked at it for a little bit, and grabbed at it to see what was inside. Chris pulled it away. "Nuh-uh, that's something you don't need to see right now. If the time comes to use it, we will." Leon wondered what was so special that he had to hide it, but decided against pressing any further upon the matter. He climbed in to the drivers seat, telling Chris that, "You don't need to be driving after your preformance coming here." Chris actually agreed on these terms, and got in on the passenger side.

Leon started up the car and backed out of the driveway. He glanced over at Chris and had a sudden urge to console him. "She'll be ok Chris. We'll get her out of this shit. Then we can gouge the bastards eyes out. That'll make you happy." Chris gave a small laugh at this comment, and said, "I hope you're right Leon. Because if he does anything to her, it's going to be a lot worse than that."

With that Leon drove away. As they drove away, Chris glanced back at the house one more time. Just in time to see it blow up.

* * *

A/N#2: So there's chapter five people. Remember, reviews are a good thing and make me happy. Even a pm saying, "OMG GUD JAWB" is acceptable. Because without reviews, my will to write goes down D: Plus just a reminder, that these chapters might even be more delayed because of school starting up soon. But I promise you that I'll have another one up by the weekend at the latest.


	6. Preparing For the Worst

A/N: So this is just a little late. Yeah, actually it's a lot late. I'm not going to make any promises now, because since school has started, I've been swamped with that homework thing.  
And on a separate note, it makes me really sad when I ask for reviews and nobody reviews. :( Sad face is sad.  
Also, this is a shorter chapter, and it's mostly filler. I need to think of a really good one, and keep up with updates at the same time. Sorry, but I promise it's really not all that bad.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six  
Preparing For the Worst

"God fucking damn FUCK!" Chris screamed out of pure shock and horror. Leon braked the car as the shockwave passed by. The car rocked back and forth, not necessarily threatening to tip, but doing enough to throw its occupants around. Luckily, they were the only ones within miles of the exploding house. Claire's house was the only one for miles, so nobody else was in danger.

The shaking finally ceased, and all was calm again. Chris was now pondering how long he could keep this bastard alive while he tortured him. Leon was only aware of a dull throbbing radiating from his wounds.

They sat there in the car for several minutes, not knowing what to do next. Leon and Chris both knew that the police would be there soon, but neither thought of moving. It finally took the distant wail of sirens to snap Leon back in to reality and drive away.

They easily drove by the police without raising any suspicion. The last thing they needed right now was to be questioned by police. With that done, Leon decided he would drive back to the city. Assuming the entrances and exits weren't blocked off, he and Chris would figure out some sort of plan there. Not the safest place, but they knew the territory.

* * *

They were about halfway back to the city when Chris spoke to Leon. They were two simple words, but it only took that much for Leon to realize how far off of the deep end Chris had gone. These words were, "Call him." In those words, Leon heard the hate and anger that had built up. He heard all of the fury that Chris would unleash upon anyone willing to fuck with him.

Leon sighed and chose his next words carefully. "You know I can't do that Chris, his number is blocked," Leon told him. He tried to get his point across while still sounding sympathetic towards the situation. "I don't care, call him. Find a way," Was Chris's reply.

Leon decided that instead of doing that, he would let Chris do it. Leon tossed his phone to Chris and said, "I'm driving, so you can call him. But have fun, because it's blocked, and I can't find it out for you. I'm also pretty sure you're incapable of finding out his number too." He knew that he might have just set a bomb off inside of Chris, but he had to make his point. This childish crap wasn't going to happen.

Chris grabbed the phone and looked like he was about to protest to the decision, but then backed down. He realized that Leon was right, they wouldn't be able to get the number, and with Claire as a hostage, calling might be stupid. So Chris decided to sleep until they reached the city.

* * *

It was dark now. The neon numbers displayed on the cars' digital clock read 7:34. Leon looked at the city and was slightly discomforted at what he saw. Hollywood had it all wrong. A city taken over did not have buildings lit on fire and thousands of panicking citizens. The city looked completely devoid of life. The buildings were all dark on the inside, and nobody was down on the streets.

To Leon's surprise, there were no roadblocks or helicopters either. This led Leon to believe that either reporters and officials had been infected, or that they had been killed. Either way, it provided Leon easy access in to the city.

He drove to an alley far away from his apartment. He didn't want to risk the chance of being attacked again, and felt that this was the safest bet. His prediction proved to be a well founded one, and was left unharmed as he parked and got out of the car.

As he got out, he realized that Chris was still sleeping in the car. He walked over to the passenger side and knocked on the window. Chris snapped awake to fin d Leon motioning for him to get out, so Chris did just that. He opened the door and got out, stretching and wiping the sleep out of his eyes before closing the door.

He walked over to where Leon stood, and asked, "So why did you want to come all the way back here? I would think that you would want to stay away from this city." Leon just looked at him with a slight grin, and replied, "Well, I figure since this guy has been following us all throughout the city, he must be here. Plus the fact that the infection has originated from here gives reasonable suspicion to search around here. I also have all of my weapons in my apartment, so I need to get those if I'm going to start killing people and shit."

Chris just acknowledged his agreement on the choice by lightly nodding his head. His mind was swimming with thoughts, mostly wondering about the condition of his sister. She could usually take care of herself, and he didn't worry too much, but when someone does something like kidnapping her, he had to go after that person. And when Chris got a hold of this guy, he was going to do unspeakable things to him.

* * *

They had made it back to Leon's apartment in one piece. The only resistance that they had encountered on the way was one infected person, and his body was now impaled on a pole. Leon unlocked the door to his apartment, and invited Chris inside. "Wait until you see the arsenal I have in here."

Chris shut the door behind him and looked around. It didn't look like anything special. In fact, a lot less special than most apartments he had seen. That was, at least, until Leon showed him what he came to see.

Leon had a keypad installed on a far wall in the kitchen. Leon entered what sounded like a six digit code, and they both watched as the empty space the keypad occupied opened up in to an adjacent hidden room of the apartment. It was dark, but that problem was easily solved by the turning on of a light switch.

"I actually installed this room myself," Leon said. "The floor plans just showed some random unoccupied space here, so I convinced the landlord to let me build this room. I paid him a good sum to let me do that and to not ask questions about what I was building. But I think this all worked out." And oh, did Chris agree with him.

Chris was completely awestruck. This "small arsenal" that Leon had talked about was more along the lines of a weapon storage that could supply the U.S. army. There were a vast array of guns and explosives stocked along the walls and on storage racks. Ranging from simple 9 millimeter handguns to a few Rocket Launchers. Explosives ranged from hand grenades to C-4 as well. It was a weapons enthusiast dream.

"Where did you get all of this?" asked Chris. Leons face was plastered with a large smile now. "It's stuff I get from the P.I. business. I say P.I. to make it sound nice. It's really more of a mercenary thing, and you'll never find out what I do, but it pays quite nicely."

Chris took a look at the vast array of weaponry. He was like a child in a candy store, deciding which type of candy he would pick first. After studying all of the weapons, he turned to Leon and asked, "So what are we going to bring?"

Leon just said, "Whatever you can carry, though I strongly advise against shooting a rocket launcher in D.C. A lot of problems could occur from that happening. Other than that, it's all free go. Just make sure you're able to run and climb. Because I have a feeling that things are just going to get worse from here on out."

* * *

They had stocked up on weaponry ten minutes later. Both had an AK-47 in their arsenal, and several pistols. Leon also had a riot shotgun designed to kill, and not to stun. Chris stuck with just his AK and pistols. He was never a huge fan of shotguns. To make up for this though, he had several grenades on him, and some plastic explosives. Leon preferred a couple of C-4 charges.

Leon had also suggested they wait for another call before going out guns blazing. So now they were taking up space on Leons' couch, waiting for the call. They did not have to wait long, as the call came in quite soon after they had stocked.

It was simple. "You have 20 minutes to get to the address that I will send through text. I'm done playing games with you pathetic worms. If you want to make this difficult, then I shall comply. Just realize what you're getting yourself in to."

Leon got the directions a short time later, the address to a park a small distance away from here. Him and Chris got up, and Leon said, "Come on Chris, we have a shit head to kill."


	7. Hunting the Enemy

A/N: So yeah, not going to whine about reviews because it doesn't help or anything. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Chapter eight will, unfortunately, be the last chapter.

So if you have any requests for me, send them to my inbox. Other than that, reviews actually are a GOOD THING.

Chapter Seven  
Hunting the Enemy

Chris and Leon were running to the park. No, sprinting was more like it. They hadn't thought about the resistance they would encounter on the way there. Infected people were after them every step of the way. They had expected some sort of resistance, but nothing to this degree. They could only conclude that their objective location had been leaked to these infected people. It was no matter though; they would make up for the lost time.

The guys were virtually unstoppable with their arsenal. Along with the powerful guns that they had in their possession, they had bought enough ammo with them to allow them to outlast a small army. Though they decided that it would be stupid to start getting smug about everything. It only took one crazy with a knife to stab you in the heart and kill you.

So they continued with their sprint to the park, with the time ticking ever closer to zero.

* * *

He was angry.

Those meddlesome fools were still alive. He had tried everything to kill them. He had send hordes of his minions after them. He had planted a nail bomb that, while it had injured the one called Leon, did not kill him. He had even planted a block of C-4 in that bitch Claire's house, and they had gotten out before it had exploded.

Yes. He, Kessler, was very angry.

* * *

They had made it to the park in one piece, with about forty seconds to spare. They were winded, to say the very least. Shooting at the infected while sprinting all out to get here, yeah, that would wind most people. Though, the weird thing about all of this, was that they had just suddenly stopped being attacked as they came into the park. It was as if they had been called off upon their arrival.

But Chris and Leon didn't speculate. They were happy that they weren't being attacked with sharp objects for the time being. They just waited for the call. The waiting wasn't long, as the call came in a couple of minutes after their arrival.

"Leon, I think it's about time you know who I am."  
About time, Leon thought.  
"You can call me Kessler."  
Kessler? "That doesn't sound Spanish at all to me."  
The man who called himself Kessler laughed. "You only think that this happened in Spain? You are horribly mistaken Leon. This spreads much farther than just one country. You have no clue how far this goes."  
Leon figured as much. It was never that easy. He should expected that this would be some sort of global incident and that would be impossible to stop. But he had to start somewhere, right?  
"Alright then Kessler. What do you want us to do."  
"Straight to the point, huh? Ok then. There are binoculars lying on the ledge of the water fountain next to you. Take them, and look at the brown building directly across from you. Four stories up, three rooms from the left."

Leon did as instructed. He had some difficulty locating the building at first, as there were a few of them, but figured he got the right one after what he saw in one of them. It was Claire, tied up and unconscious. Or at least Leon hoped she was unconscious.

He handed the binoculars to Chris and pointed to the window that Claire was in. Chris located it, and stood there frozen, his mouth dropped open. Leon didn't know what to read from that look. All he knew was that they had to go and get Claire.

Kessler spoke again. "You have five minutes to retrieve her, or she dies."

* * *

He hung up.

Let's see them get out of this, Kessler thought to himself. He had devised this plan so that they would most certainly die in retrieving the bitch. He had lied to Leon when he said this was a global incident, but the fool had taken the bait. In reality, Kessler was the only one who could ensure the enslavement of the human race now. If he failed here, all of those years of research would be for nothing.

And after what Leon did to Saddler, he had to make sure this worked. He couldn't let Leon get away with killing Saddler. There was no close bond between Kessler and the old man, but he was the only person who truly shared his beliefs on how the world should be run. Salazar had been an incompetent little shit, and as such it had led to his death.

Saddler had let his power get the best of him, and Leon and that bitch in the red dress had taken him down. Leon would most certainly have died if she hadn't interfered, but fate had dealt them a bad hand. It was no matter though, Kessler would make sure that the heroes died here, and that he would take supreme reign of humanity.

But he knew he would have to act soon. He had chosen to take over a rather large city, and the army would most certainly have caught on soon enough. Sure he had blocked all communication in and out of the city, but being what it was, it wouldn't stay silent for long.

But his plan would have advanced by then, and he will have been unstoppable at that point.

It was all coming together now.

* * *

Holy shit what was going on here? Chris and Leon had entered the building to heavy resistance and many traps laid out upon all levels of the building. Chris had narrowly avoided being impaled on a large spear, and Leon had almost lost his head walking down a hallway. There had also been a large number of other traps, but those were easily disarmed and avoided. But that also left the human resistance.

Mobs of infected people, funneled out of doorways and down hallways to get to them. Sharp objects ranging from kitchen knives to hand axes were thrown at them and only barely dodged. Chris and Leon dropped all of these people like flies. Even though they were in a confined space, so were their enemies. That made it easier to shoot those that came out of doorways and down the halls.

Leon was timing their progress, they had only three minutes before Claire was killed. They had to hurry, and find her fast. If she died, Chris would most certainly go off the deep end, and there was no telling what he would do when he did.

* * *

Kessler had heard nothing on the status of the fools. He guessed that they still lived. But that was no matter. Even if they got to the bitch, they would die there. He had someone waiting, and they would most certainly be unable to stop him.

* * *

Leon and Chris had finally made it to the room Claire was being held in. They saw her as they passed by her room, and quickly backtracked after they realized they had passed it. She was turned, facing them, awake now and struggling in the bonds keeping her tied to the chair. Leon sensed something amiss though. He realized to late what it was. Claire had been turned to the window last they had saw her.

Chris was already walking towards the doorway when Leon tried to stop him. "Chris, WAIT!" he cried, but he was already inside the room. A large fist came barreling from the side of the room and knocked Chris into the wall. Chris instantly dropped unconscious, and it didn't look like he was getting up soon.

Leon took out his shotgun and ran inside the room, instantly turning towards the direction the fist had come from and firing. He saw that he had hit a large man. A man that looked like what Chris had described to him as a "Bruiser." Only this one wasn't holding an axe. He had another weapon with him. This weapon so happened to be spiked knuckles.

Leon saw this and turned to look at Chris. He stared in horror as he saw four large holes in Chris's torso. They weren't bleeding heavily, which Leon knew was good. He hadn't hit anything vital. But Chris would need some serious medical attention. He knew Claire had some medical experience, so Leon had to kill this bastard and free Claire.

He turned back just in time to see the bruiser swing his huge fist at his head. Leon quickly ducked under it, and pulled out his knife, meaning to cut the large mans' heel. Leon did this, but it seemed to have no effect. Shit, he would have to figure out a new strategy to take this guy down, because it didn't seem like normal means would do it.

The bruiser kicked Leon across the room. Leon hit the wall hard, and it hurt like hell. He was slow to get up, and did so just in time to get picked up by the neck. The bruiser held him there, choking the life out of Leon. After a few seconds though, he let up a little. Leon saw that he was only swinging his fist back. He knew what was about to happen.

He struggled to reach his knife. He was finally able to pull it out, and stabbed the bruiser in the arm just as he swung. The punch went above Leon's head, and the monster actually screamed. Leon ran over to his shotgun, picked it up, turned around and shot.

The blast hit the bruiser right in the back of the head. In one split second, the monsters' brains splattered upon the walls of the room and the people in it. The body stumbled over by the window, and Leon pushed it out. He figured that Kessler was watching, and that he would want to see what had just happened to his last line of defense.

He peered over at Chris and saw that he was awake, and looking at Leon with a distant gaze. But that gaze said it all. Chris was grateful for Leon's help, and Leon knew that Chris would pay him back somehow.

Leon turned back to Claire, who had apparently passed out from the shock of having brains splattered on her. "Huh," Leon said aloud, "Isn't this a problem?" Nevertheless Leon untied Claire and went over to see if Chris was able to walk.

* * *

Kessler was beyond pissed now. He was at the point of no return. He was ready to go down there and kill them himself. He knew that he should have set up a bomb, but as usual, he had put far too much faith in his lowly slaves. And now, he was left to fix their mess.

But Kessler knew that now wasn't the time to get involved. He had planned for something like this. Planned, but was loathe to use it. It was far too hard to come by any decent help these days. If only Saddler was here. Kessler sighed. He picked up the phone and was ready to call Leon, when he remembered that he still had an ace up his sleeve.

He dialed Leon's number. Yes, he would unleash his final weapon upon Leon, and that would be the end of them both. He started when he heard Leon answer the phone.  
"Leon, I'm done playing games with you. I'm done with this bullshit. You're going to die, and that's all there is to it. You can call your executioner, 'V.'"

Kessler hung up, and smiled to himself. Let's see Leon get passed this.

"V!" Kessler screamed, "You have a mission!"

* * *

V? That was certainly unoriginal. And it sounded like Kessler was getting down to the wire here. Whatever he was about to unleash, it couldn't be any worse than what had just happened, right?

Wrong.

Leon was aware of a distinct growling behind him. He turned to see something that looked like a cross between a panther, Rottweiler, and some other big hairy animal. It's fur was midnight black, and it looked strong enough to take down the bruiser Leon had just killed with one swipe of a paw.

Leon pulled out his handgun and immediately shot six bullets into the creature. They had no effect on it. It just seemed to make it even angrier, if that was even possible. The thing walked closer to Leon, growling and locking onto him with bright red eyes.

The beast launched itself at Leon and hit him dead center on the chest. Leon instantly saw stars, and was on the ground gasping for breath with this beast trying to eat him. Leon held it back, while at the same time trying to catch his breath. He was doing both quite unsuccessfully.

The beast was snapping at his throat, and all Leon could do was summon up all of his strength to keep from dying. He wished he could get to one of his weapons, but this thing was trying to kill him. And despite his best efforts the beast was able to get to him.

Though it wasn't his throat, the beast got a hold of one of Leon's fingers and tore it off. Pain instantly shot up Leon's arm and he started screaming. He had been stabbed and shot, but this hurt a lot more. While he was writhing on the ground the beast quickly ate the finger it had tore off and went back after Leon.

Leon was completely unaware of the beast, and was still screaming in agony. It jumped at him, and would have killed him if Chris hadn't interfered. Chris had lunged at the jumping beast, and taken the blow with his shoulder. The beast bounced off of Chris while he himself went flying. But he quickly regained his footing, despite the fact that this thing had nearly taken him out, and that he had four holes in him.

Chris pulled out one of his grenades, and ran towards the beast. He also drew his knife and plunged it into the thing's shoulder. It reared up in pain, and Chris pulled the pin on the grenade. As it came back down, he shoved the explosive inside its mouth and started to run. He got to Leon and started to drag him with.

A couple of seconds later, there was a fine mist of blood, skull fragments, and parts of brain. The matter showered upon the people there, and the body came to rest a few feet away.

"Oh fuck," exclaimed Leon, "I guess you paid me back."

* * *

Kessler had just come full circle. He was not pissed, but in a calm state of euphoria. He knew what he had to do now. He went to the adjacent room he was standing in and retrieved his gun.

He was ready to kill them now. There was no other option than for him to get rid of them. But he would make sure to kill them, because he was smart. What he might have lacked in strength, he made up for in his intelligence. Because as he knew, everyone else was inferior to him. And besides, even if he couldn't overpower them, he had the power of the parasites under his control.

"Chris, Leon, it's time for you to die." With that, Kessler left the room for the final showdown.


	8. Final Confrontation

A/N: It's been a while. Haha…so there were things that happened…and then other things…and then before I knew it all this time had passed by.  
But before everyone who reads this story totally kills me, I'm going to present you with the…FINAL CHAPTER!

That was a lot more anti-climactic than I thought it would be. I also want to give a shout-out to Midori Amabushi, because I read her comment and felt guilty that I was gone. So she's the reason you have this chapter  
_

Chapter Eight  
Final Confrontation

Chris and Leon were still recovering from the fight that had taken place. Chris had lost a decent amount of blood, and Leon was just plain banged up from fighting with the creature. They also had to contend with Kessler, who was no doubt on his way right now to finish the job the creature had started. "Leon," Chris started, a twinge of pain on his face, "When this is over with, I'm going to hurt you." This went unheard by Leon, as he was paying more attention to the figure approaching them.

It was a man holding a gun. He stood at what looked like a sturdy six feet. The rest of his features were unremarkable, but what really stood out was the scar running the length of his face. Leon had no doubt that this man was the one who called himself Kessler.

There they are, Kessler thought to himself. Those bastards, the ones who were trying to ruin everything. Well, let's see if they can dodge bullets.

Kessler raised the gun and fired.

When the bullets started flying, they started running

Chris and Leon ran as fast as their damaged bodies would allow. Here was a psycho hell-bent on world domination firing a gun at them, and all they could do was speed limp away from him. Lucky for them he was a very bad shot with the gun; they probably would have died otherwise.

Leon pulled out his pistol and started shooting at Kessler. He only had a couple of shots left, but they hit the deranged lunatic. Oddly though, he seemed not to notice. He shook the blows off as if they were simply leaves blown at him by the wind. Chris emptied the rest of his pistol rounds in to the man, and discovered the same thing. Yeah, this was bad.

They decided that they would take refuge in the building that they had recently saved Chris' sister in. They figured it might be better since they somewhat knew the layout now. Plus they would have an advantage if they split up in the large building. It would make them harder to find, and would make it easier to ambush him.

Now all they had to do was wait.

Kessler certainly needed to work on his aim. He had been shot six times and had not hit them at all. But that wouldn't be a problem at all.

Kessler had a backup plan…

Leon had been hiding in the same room for 15 minutes. He would have gone out to attack Kessler, but he hadn't heard him at all. Leon hoped that he hadn't found Chris. That was the last thing they needed right now, was for one of them to get killed off, or maybe even taken as a hostage. That would certainly complicate their plan.

Though, it wasn't much of a plan to begin with. All they really came up with was that they should hide in different rooms on the same floor in the building. Then when Kessler came to their floor looking for them, the closest one would ambush him, while the other came up and attacked him while he was busy with the first. Sure, it was a horrible plan, but they didn't time to make anything elaborate. It was just a simple run-and-gun thing.

It would just have to do for now. Leon was good at making plans up as he went along. It was how he always got out of tight situations. He just hoped that Chris could do the same.

Kessler followed them inside the building. He laughed to himself when he realized which building it was. It was the same one that he had put Chris' sister in. They probably thought they had some sort of advantage because they had already traversed it. Unfortunately for them, he knew the ins and outs of this building too. So looking for them shouldn't be too hard.

Kessler listened closely for any footsteps or labored breathing. They had just got done killing his most powerful creature, so naturally they should have been slightly winded. He couldn't pick up any noise though, so he started ascending stairs to other floors.

He had reached the sixth floor and was about to give up when he heard a noise come from a room down the hall. He smiled to himself, and went to investigate.

"Shit!" Chris exclaimed quietly to himself. He had decided to hide in a darker room, and didn't see the chair jutting out from the table. He had tripped over it and banged his knee up quite well in the process too.

Chris quickly got back on his feet and stood still. He wanted to make sure he wasn't being stalked by that freak Kessler. When he was convinced that he was still safe, he resumed his way to the back of the room, where he crouched down in the corner behind some boxes. It wasn't anything special, but it obscured him from anyone's view.

It was after that thought that a hand grabbed him by the throat and threw him in to the hall. Chris was taken completely by surprise at this, and didn't have any time to react. He flew out of the room and skidded down the length of the hall, coming to rest just short of the stairwell. He slowly staggered to his feet ready to fight, but was met with a punishing right hook to his head.

That was when Chris blacked out.

Leon saw it all happen as he ran towards Kessler. He couldn't believe that Chris would be so easily overcome, but he had watched it happen right in front of his eyes. Chris just crumpled to the floor and stopped moving. It wasn't a lethal blow, but he sure wasn't waking up any time soon.

As Leon charged Kessler, he could see that he was holding a knife above Chris' throat. Leon started to run faster, screaming for Chris to wake up. Kessler turned and saw Leon approaching and quickly went to kill Chris. He was just a fraction of a second to slow though; Leon kicked the knife away an instant before it was plunged in to Chris' neck.

Kessler let out a cry of rage, and pinned Leon against the wall. He started to punch Leon in his blind rage, hitting him in any exposed spot that was available. They weren't very hard punches, but they hurt Leon all the same, and he was starting to black out too.

It seemed as if all hope was lost for Leon. But, just before he gave in, Chris regained consciousness and stabbed Kessler with his knife. Kessler let out a scream of pain and dropped Leon to the floor. Leon quickly got to his feet and struggled to get air back in to his lungs. They knew what they had to do now.

Chris and Leon both pulled out their knives and prepared to end this fight. But, as Chris went to kill Kessler, a large tentacle came and knocked him in to the wall. Leon looked at Chris in shock, and was too thrown in to the wall.

Kessler wasn't about ready to let these fools kill him. He had control over the parasites, he could do with them as he pleased. It was time for him to unleash his secret weapon. That weapon was himself. He would show these meddlesome fools what real power was.

Kessler got to his feet and surveyed the damage he had inflicted. He had not just thrown them at the nearby wall, he had thrown them through it. When one was powered up like he was, it was only natural that they not know the bounds of their power.

Large, grotesque tentacles wrapped themselves around Kessler's appendages, completely obscuring his flesh. Meanwhile, the rest of him had undergone a complete transformation. His body had conformed to a more muscular shape that adopted the exoskeleton of a lesser parasite. He could run much faster now, and inflict even more pain than before. He was unstoppable, and he would make sure these two met a very painful and unpleasant demise.

Chris and Leon couldn't believe what they were seeing. This guy could control the parasites too? Great, just what they needed. But that didn't matter now, what mattered was that they were going to be killed if they didn't do something soon.

They had been thrown in to a room that shared a door with the room adjacent to it. They took advantage of this and quickly escaped in to the next room. They waited for a few seconds and bolted back out to the hallway splitting up down different corridors to try and throw Kessler off.

Kessler saw this and just laughed. "Do you really think you can run forever?" he said, mocking their efforts. "It does not matter where you run, because I will find you. And when I do, your death will be slow and agonizing."

Chris and Leon didn't let this get to them though. They had dealt with this before, and it was just a matter of time before they were able to find a way to kill Kessler.

Kessler had to admit, they were clever. He supposed that was what made them such formidable opponents. But nevertheless, their time was running out. Kessler would play their game for a while, but he would soon have to end it. He had a schedule to keep up with, and he couldn't be chasing down a couple of pathetic worms if he was to stick to that schedule.

Kessler started to go the way Leon had gone. He personally wanted to kill Leon first, as he was the most bothersome. He had gone straight down the hall where Chris had turned right on to another. It wouldn't be too hard to find Leon, because Kessler knew that the stairway at the end of the hall had collapsed some time ago. Those two weren't the only ones who knew their way around.

Leon heard Kessler coming and already had a trap set up. Leon knew that the stairs were out, so he had planned accordingly. Again, it was a shitty plan, but he had to start somewhere.

Kessler came by the room he was in and Leon sprung. He was holding a large pole that was perfect for skewering large things. Large things like Kessler. Leon shoved the pole through Kessler's torso and ran. He would turn down the hall the Chris went down and meet up with him there.

Kessler was now screaming in pure agony. How he could let someone sneak up on him like that was beyond him, but it had happened. Now he had a pole sticking out of him. It would not kill him in his current form, but it would cause significant pain and might hinder him for a while.

He silently cursed Leon for being so crafty and ripped the pole out of himself. He looked at it, disgusted that it was even used to hurt him, and hurled it away. It was time to get serious, and now both of them were in the same area. Perfect, he could kill them both at the same time.

"So you actually got him?" Leon had told Chris what he had done to Kessler, and Chris listened intently to this. They had been able to do very little to damage Kessler so far, so this was an amazing feat.

"Yep," replied Leon, a large grin spreading itself over his face. "I just stabbed him with the pole and ran. It really wasn't hard. He's just so smug and confident that he's completely thrown all caution to the wind. If you do something similar, maybe we can actually kill him."

Chris thought about this for a moment, and then came up with an idea. "I know something we could do, and it may just work."

Kessler saw him. Leon. He had to kill him. Kill him now. Destroy him. Murder him. Kill. Kill. Kill.

Those were the eyes of someone who had gone completely crazy. "Chris, you can get him anytime you know," Leon said nervously. It didn't help that there was no reply from Chris either. Leon stepped back a couple of feet, fearing that Chris might misjudge the timing and miss Kessler, the consequences being extremely severe if that happened. Kessler started to get closer and closer, and finally Leon just cowered in fear and screamed, "CHRIS, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

It was at this that Chris blasted out of a nearby room and hit Kessler right in the middle of his torso with a large plank of wood. Kessler had been running at full speed and didn't see it coming, so naturally he had taken the full blow of the hit. Kessler reeled back and doubled over in obvious pain, groaning and cursing.

They took their chance here. Leon jumped on Kessler's back and put him in a sort of choke hold while stabbing him in the side. Blood sprayed out from the open wounds, painting the surrounding area a sickly black color. Chris ran forward lunging for the man's heart, but was blocked in a last ditch effort to live. Kessler slammed Leon in to a wall, but couldn't get the persistent man off of his back. It looked like the end for Kessler.

Kessler was baffled. How could this happen? His plan was perfect, but these two just didn't die. And now he was going to be killed if he didn't do something quick. He thrashed trying to get Leon off of his back, and kept a firm grip on Chris' knife despite losing a large amount of blood.

This was it, he was going to win.

That was his last thought before he felt the knives pierce him at the same time. Leon's in his jugular, Chris' in his heart. His blood flowed out of the wounds in large black streams, draining all the warmth and life from him at the same time. He staggered for a moment, and fell over. He took one last look up at the ones who had fell him, and then slipped in to deaths cold embrace.

Chris and Leon were panting now. They had done it; they had killed the man that had called himself Kessler.

"So," started Leon, "I guess it's over."  
"Yeah," replied Chris, exhausted, "It is."  
"Except for the rest of the infected," Leon stated matter-of-factly."

Chris only stared at him when he said this, and simply replied with, "Fuck you."

**Epilogue (Sort of)**

It was now seven months after the outbreak, and order had been restored. Unfortunately, 80% of DC's population got taken out. It was classified as the deadliest terrorist attack in U.S. history.

Leon and Chris helped eradicate the infected that were still alive after they killed Kessler, and went their own separate ways afterwards. Leon went back to his quiet life of being a P.I, and Chris went back to doing who knows what.

So thus ends the story of terror, fear and triumph. A story where two people were faced with impossible odds, and overcame them in the end. A story that had the biggest Hollywood cliché ever as its ending.

A/N: Sooooo? What do ya think? SHOULD I MAKE MORE, or should I just sit in the corner and never make a story again D:? Leave reviews and stuff, I would really appreciate it.

Also, if you have any suggestions on what my next story should be, send them to my inbox. I don't care what the suggestions are. Plot, characters, genre. Hell, if you want me to type for a completely different section of the site, I'll even take those! :D

Anyways, thanks for reading! Hopefully I don't take forever for another story.


End file.
